Siete Gatitos y una Bruja
by FairyQueen72
Summary: UA: Esta historia transcurre después del segundo año de Willow Liliane Potter y a finales de los eventos de la segunda temporada de Nanatsu. Su intención era simplemente dar un paseo por el vecindario con el propósito de alejarse un rato de casa de sus desagradables parientes, no estaba en sus planes adoptar siete adorables gatitos los cuales cambiarían su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1: El encuentro

**Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Harry Potter, al igual que la de Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenecen, todo crédito es para sus respectivos y verdaderos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados como forma de entretenimiento..

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Capítulo 1: El Encuentro.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Una linda chica de cabello negro azabache hasta mitad de la espalda, hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda ocultos por un par de gafas redondas, con una distintiva cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, de tes blanca, complexión delgada, y que llevaba puesto un viejo abrigo color café oscuro, un par de pantalones de mezclilla algo desgastados de color azul y unos tenis blancos, caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo por las calles del vecindario donde vivía con toda la intención de pasar el menor tiempo posible dentro de las paredes sofocantes de la casa que compartía con sus desagradables parientes ahora que tenía la oportunidad, ya que estos habían salido a una fiesta dada por la empresa del tío Vernon, y no regresarían hasta ya caída la noche..

Willow Liliane Potter es el nombre de esta joven adolescente, que a simple vista parecería una chica común y corriente como muchas otras, pero las apariencias engañan, pues esta linda chica es una bruja que acaba de cursar su segundo año en Hogwarts, una escuela de magia y hechicería oculta para los muggles (gente no mágica) donde muchas brujas y magos como ella, son instruidos para aprender a usar su magia desde la edad de 11 años, hasta llegar a los 17 .

La ojiesmeralda no solo era una bruja, si no que también era la única sobreviviente de la maldición asesina lanzada por el mago oscuro más poderoso del último siglo, conocido como Lord Voldemort, quien aterrorizó durante décadas el mundo mágico, hasta que la fatídica noche del 31 de octubre de 1981 cuando apareció en el Valle de Godrick y se encaminó a casa de los Potter asesinando al matrimonio con éxito, pero fallando de forma estrepitosa en el momento que lanzó la maldición Avada Kedavra sobre la pequeña bebé Willow, siendo de forma misteriosa regresada hacia él, dando como resultado, a su destrucción temporal. Este acontecimiento sorprendente, causó que la pequeña bebé Willow la única que quedó con vida esa noche, fuera aclamada por todo el mundo mágico, como la niña que vivió volviéndose muy famosa en dicho mundo, hasta el grado de casi revelar el mundo mágico a los muggles a causa de las grandes celebraciones que se llevaron acabo en honor a ella y a su victoria contra Voldemort.

En la actualidad, la adorada salvadora del mundo mágico llevaba un notorio ceño fruncido marcado en su bonito rostro causado por lo que le había dicho su obeso tío esa mañana sobre la futura visita de la insoportable tía Marge, que en realidad no era ningún pariente consanguíneo de Willow (afortunadamente) ya que ella era la hermana del tío Vernon. Desde siempre la habían obligado a decirle tía a la repugnante mujer y luego estaban sus desagradables perros bulldogs que ella criaba. El peor de todos ellos era Ripper el favorito de la tía Marge y a su vez, el perro que odiaba sin razón alguna la mera existencia de Willow, y después de todas las malas experiencias que la azabache había tenido con el salvaje animal, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Llegando al parque de la zona el cual se encontraba vacío por la recién terminada llovizna de hace unos minutos, la azabache se encaminó a uno de los columpios que ya estaban algo secos por la fría ventisca que había, dejada por la lluvia, y se columpió suavemente en el. Relajada por el silencio del lugar, salvo por el sonido del viento que agitaba suavemente las ramas de los árboles y de una que otra gota de agua que caía de estos por la finalizada lluvia, con la paz reinante a Willow no le fue difícil escuchar el sonido de varios maullidos muy cerca de donde ella se hallaba sentada.

Curiosa, y al localizar la ubicación de los maullidos entre unos arbustos, separó un poco estos, para encontrarse con la vista de siete adorables gatitos que al darse cuenta de su presencia, se tensaron.

Como uno, todos ellos la miraron fijamente cosa que a Willow le pareció más tierno, pues cada uno de ellos tenía un tamaño sumamente pequeño, podría apostar que medían entre 17 cm o 20 cm de largo sin contar la cola, y los ojos grandes junto con sus pelajes esponjosos daban a resaltar más su ternura.

Mirándolos más detalladamente, Willow pudo notar que todos los gatitos estaban empapados hasta los huesos y que temblaban fuertemente por el frío que hacía. Angustiada por el precario estado de los pobres mininos, y percatándose también que éstos no tenían a nadie que cuidara de ellos, de una forma impulsiva que ella no supo explicar, fue en busca de una caja de cartón algo grande y para sobresalto de los gatitos, los fue metiendo uno por uno dentro de ella y se encaminó felizmente a casa de los Dursley con su caja llena de pequeños gatitos.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A: **Algunas frases de este capítulo fueron tomadas del libro Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azcaban, créditos a su autora J.K. Rowling.

**Fin de N-A.**

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Hasta Nunca, Dursley

**Respondiendo Review.**

**CAD270895:** Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoy my story. Your review made me very happy.

Here you have a new chapter. :

Usé Google Traductor, ya que no soy muy buena en inglés.

**N-A:** wow, me sorprende el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia en tan solo 10 días. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!, disfruten la lectura.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Harry Potter, al igual que la de Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenecen, todo crédito es para sus respectivos y verdaderos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados como forma de entretenimiento..

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Capítulo 2: Hasta Nunca, Dursley.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Al regresar a casa de los Dursley y cerciorarse de que no habían llegado aún, Willow entró a la casa e inmediatamente subió a su pequeña habitación, luego buscó una de las viejas camisas de Dudley que los Dursley le habían dado cuando era más chica y usándola como una toalla improvisada, con delicadeza comenzó a secar a cada gatito con algunos actuando poco cooperativos que otros al momento de tomarlos en brazos. Mientras los secaba, pudo notar que cada uno de ellos llevaba puesto un collar con una placa gravada, pero las ignoró momentáneamente, cuando terminara con lo que estaba haciendo, verificaría estas placas para saber si los gatitos tenían dueño o no.

Al terminar de secar a los mininos, la azabache sacó más de esa ropa vieja, y salió a buscar una caja en mejor estado que la que usó para transportar a los siete gatitos y al hallarla, la ojiesmeralda fue de vuelta a su habitación y empezó a acomodar toda esa ropa dentro de la caja haciendo una cómoda cama improvisada para ellos.

Al terminar, miró satisfecha su trabajo y posó su mirada sobre los gatitos quienes alternaban miradas serias entre la caja y ella.

"Se que no es lo mejor, pero servirá por el momento. Si confirmo que no tienen dueño, les compraré una canasta grande para gatos y otras cosas más para cuidar de ustedes debidamente". Dijo Willow algo Apenada.

Uno de los gatitos, de un hermoso pelaje de color gris casi plateado, con brillantes ojos azul cielo dio un adorable "¡miau!" y sin tomarle importancia a las miradas inexpresivas que le daban los otros gatitos, caminó tranquilo hacia la caja y sin dudar, saltó dentro de ella, después se acomodó entre la ropa y se quedó dormido. Los demás, algo más renuentes, imitaron sus acciones y también entraron a la caja, aunque estos no se durmieron, solo se acurrucaron entre las ropas mirando sus alrededores y maullando entre ellos de ves en cuando.

"Bien, ahora". Dijo Willow mientras se sentaba en el piso frente a la caja con los gatitos. "Veré que dicen esas plaquitas que llevan en sus pequeños cuellos para saber si tienen alguna dirección para devolverlos a su dueño".

Así lo hizo, revisando una por una, pero lo único que decían las placas eran los nombres de cada uno de los gatitos, nombres muy extraños..., pensó Willow.

Ella nunca había conocido un gatito con el nombre de Melascula o el de Zeldris..., pero bueno, eran bonitos y nada comunes y le gustaban, así que les dejaría los nombres.

"Los nombres de cada uno de ustedes son muy peculiares..., pero también son muy lindos, así que los dejaré conservarlos, además, yo nunca les pondría nombres como los que tienen los gatos de la señora Figg". Dijo la azabache con una graciosa mueca de disgusto.

"Por cierto, otra cosa que me llama la atención, es el color que tres de ustedes tienen. Nunca había visto un gato de color rosa como tu Melascula, tampoco uno azul o Morado como ustedes dos". Dijo curiosa la chica mientras observaba a la gatita antes mencionada y al gato con el nombre de Drole y al último con el nombre de Monspeet los cuales eran observados con diversión por el resto de los gatitos. "Pero bueno, si existen los unicornios, dragones y arañas gigantes, por qué no pueden haber gatos de colores como los de ustedes". Finalizó encogiéndose de hombros sin darle más importancia al asunto. La azabache no se percató de el ensanchamiento de los ojos de los gatitos a causa de lo último que dijo.

En eso, Willow escuchó como un auto se iba estacionando fuera de la casa. Sobresaltada, se asomó por la ventana de su habitación dándose cuenta con sorpresa que ya era de noche y que los Dursley regresaban de la fiesta en Grunnings. Caminando de vuelta frente a la caja de los gatitos, dijo en voz baja.

"Escuchen pequeños, a mis tíos no les gustan los animales. Si ellos descubren que los tengo aquí conmigo, estaré en grandes problemas y probablemente mis tíos los arrojen a la calle. Traten de no hacer mucho ruido y estaremos a salvo. Ellos nunca entran aquí, así que no es muy probable que se enteren de que los tengo".

Los gatitos se miraron entre sí por unos segundos, luego sus miradas se posaron en ella y en conjunto, todos asintieron.

Que inteligentes son estos gatitos, me recuerdan a Hedwig, pensó Willow.

"Bien, más tarde, cuando los Dursley ya estén dormidos, les buscaré algo para comer. La tía Petunia siempre deja una gran cantidad de comida dentro del refrigerador por si a Dudley mi gordo primo, se le antoja comer ya tarde en la noche. Ella nunca presta atención por la mañana si falta o no de esa comida pensando que Dudley fue el que se la comió, lo que en la mayoría de veces es cierto, otras veces, suelo ser yo la que toma un poco de esa comida..., como sea, tengo cosas que hacer pequeños". Y regalándoles una dulce sonrisa a sus gatitos, Willow se puso de pie y fue hacia su cama, tomó sus libros escolares, tinta y pergamino, y comenzó a trabajar en su tarea, pues todavía estaba inconclusa y quería hacer tiempo hasta que los Dursley se durmieran.

El tiempo transcurrió hasta que cada sonido en la casa se apagó, solo los fuertes ronquidos de Dudley rompían el si lencio que se había cernido sobre ella. Debía de ser muy tarde. Decidiendo terminar su tarea a la mañana siguiente, pues ya se sentía muy cansada, Willow empezó a guardar la linterna que usaba para poder hacer su tarea por la noche, su libro de Historia de la Magia, la redacción que le faltaba terminar, la pluma y el tintero, se levantó y lo escondió todo debajo de la cama, bajo una tabla del entarimado que estaba suelta. Se puso de pie, se estiró y miró la hora en la esfera luminosa del despertador de la mesilla de noche.

Era la una de la mañana. Willow se sobresaltó: hacía una hora que había cumplido trece años y no se había dado cuenta. Miró a sus gatitos los cuales seguían despiertos solo que en silencio y sigilosamente bajó las escaleras de la casa y se encaminó hacia la cocina y tomó lo que necesitaba y volvió a subir las escaleras con el mismo sigilo, sin embargo, al entrar a su habitación, no se esperaba encontrar a su hermosa lechuza Hedwig con otras dos lechuzas más a su lado sobre la cama teniéndo un concurso de miradas con los siete mininos.

"¡Hedwig, me alegra verte!" Dijo emocionada caminando hacia las tres lechuzas las cuales apartaron sus miradas de los gatitos, para verla a ella.

Hedwig ululó contenta al ver a su humana, ya tenía más de dos días que no había estado con ella, ya que no soportaba estar encerrada en esa pequeña habitación. Sabiendo que el día de hoy era su cumpleaños, había volado hasta la casa de la amiga de Willow pues sabía que la niña de cabello tupido no poseía una lechuza como ella . De camino a ver a su humana con el paquete de Hermione bien atado en su pata, se topó con el pobre Errol y otra lechuza con la que tenía una buena amistad por los dos años conviviendo en la lechucería de Hogwarts. Al ver que Errol estaba apunto de caer , la otra lechuza y ella acordaron ayudarlo a llegar a donde vivía su Willow, pero cuando llegó a su destino, se encontró con la habitación semibacía de no ser por siete gatitos acurrucados dentro de una gran caja que la miraron fijamente y ella hizo lo mismo, no confiaba en esos aparentemente inocentes gatitos. De momento, los dejaría vivir con su humana y ella, pero si veía que le hacían algún daño a su Willow, no se tentaría el corazón y se los daría de obsequio como juguete masticable a alguno de los perros del vecindario.

Ignorante de los pensamientos de su querida lechuza, Willow acarició suavemente las blancas plumas de Hedwig y notando que las tres lechuzas traían paquetes atados en sus patitas, desató dichos paquetes. Luego le dio de comer a los gatitos los cuales al principio comían con renuencia, aunque al parecer, el hambre que tenían era más grande porque en cuestión de minutos, se habían terminado todo y se habían bebido toda la leche que les llevó.

Al terminar de leer todas las cartas y del loco episodio con el obsequio de Hagrid, el monstruoso libro de los monstruos el cual intentó morderla a ella y a sus gatitos los cuales también se lanzaron a atacar al libro hasta que pudo detenerlo amarrándolo con un cinturón aunque si hubiese sido por ella, hubiera dejado que sus gatitos lo hicieran pedazos.. El maldito libro solo se salvó porque lo necesitaba para sus clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y porque estaban haciendo mucho ruido , por suerte, ninguno de los Dursley se despertó ante toda la pelea de Gatitos vs el monstruoso libro de los monstruos. Finalmente agotada pero contenta, le dio las buenas noches a todas sus mascotas y se fue a dormir con una feliz sonrisa.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

A la mañana siguiente Willow no sentía nada de la felicidad del día anterior. La tía Marje llegaría ese día y eso la tenía de pésimo humor. Realmente hacía todo lo posible para comportarse delante de esa mujer, ya que había hecho un trato con el tío Vernon en el que si ella se portaba bien durante la visita de la tía Marge, él firmaría el permiso que le habían mandado de Hogwarts para poder visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana, un pueblo mágico que se encontraba cerca de Hogwarts al que tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero al llegar Marge y con cada insulto diario que recibía de parte de ella, su paciencia se iba deteriorando más y más, y para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde, se marchaba a su habitación, calmándose al ponerse a hacer su tarea escolar, al leer el manual del EQUIPO DE MANTENIMIENTO DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS que Hermione le había regalado en su cumpleaños o mimando a sus gatitos los cuales ya se portaban un poco más afectivos con ella, no obstante, la última noche que había de pasar la tía Marge en casa de los Dursley, todo se fue al demonio...

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Willow salía corriendo del comedor, antes de que nadie la pudiera detener. Ya había escuchado suficiente de los insultos que Marge Dursley le había estado lanzando toda la cena, pero la gota que derramó el baso fue cuando la horrenda mujer comenzó a insultar a sus padres. De un momento a otro, tía Marge se había comenzado a inflar como un globo de aspecto grotesco elevándose en el aire tal y como un globo de helio lo haría, y esa era la causa que la tenía en esta situación.

Sin basilar ni un momento, se dirigió al armario que había debajo de las escaleras. Por arte de magia, la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe cuando llegó ante ella. En unos segundos arrastró el baúl hasta la puerta de la casa. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, abrió la puerta de su habitación con brusquedad, se echó bajo la cama, levantó la tabla suelta y sacó la funda de almohada llena de libros y regalos de cumpleaños. Salió de debajo de la cama, cogió la jaula vacía de Hedwig y también la caja llena con los siete gatitos que se habían despertado de golpe ante todo el ruido, bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó al baúl en el instante en que tío Vernon salía del comedor con la pernera del pantalón hecha jirones.

"¡CHICA!, ¡VEN AQUÍ!" Bramó. "¡REGRESA Y ARREGLA LO QUE HAS HECHO!"

Pero una rabia imprudente se había apoderado de Willow. Abrió el baúl de una patada, sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a tío Vernon.

"Tía Marge se lo merecía". Dijo con furia Willow. "No te atrevas a acercarte".

Tentó a sus espaldas buscando el tirador de la puerta.

"Me voy". Añadió. "Ya he tenido bastante". Y con esas palabras finales, la joven Willow se marchó de casa de sus parientes.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** Usé algunas partes del Libro Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azcaban en este capítulo. Créditos a su autora original J.K. Rouling.

**Fin de N-A.**

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Sirius Black

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**Eileen Granger Snape:** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Son 7 gatitos porque recuerda que Grairoad fue vencida por Merlin, Galand fue hecho piedra a causa de su mandamiento y Fraudrin fue asesinado por Meliodas.

Sip, lo son. Estoy emocionada por escribir lo que tengo planeado para esta historia XD

¡SALUDOS!

**StarPolaris05:** ¡Aww, gracias!

**CAD270895:** :D

¡AQUÍ TIENES OTRO CAPÍTULO! ¡ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES!

¡SALUDOS!

**UzumakiNaru:** ¡OH, QUE LINDO!

Disculpa la tardanza, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo.

¡SALUDOS!

**N-A:** disculpen la tardanza en mis actualizaciones. La escuela, las fallas en mi computadora y demás cosas han acortado mi tiempo de edición y escritura, pero sepan una cosa, nunca abandonaré mis historias. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

¡NOS LEEMOS!

**Fin de N-A.**

**Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Harry Potter, al igual que la de Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenecen, todo crédito es para sus respectivos y verdaderos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados como forma de entretenimiento..

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Capítulo 3: Sirius Black.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Aún muy molesta y cansada, Willow se dejó caer sobre un muro bajo de la calle Magnolia después de alejarse una gran distancia de casa de los Dursley.

Observando por unos cuantos minutos las calles vacías y en su mayoría oscuras a su alrededor se sintió más sola que nunca e invadida por el pánico se preguntaba mentalmente, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?, no tengo lugar a donde ir. Ron y Hermione se encuentran de viaje fuera de Gran Bretaña y Hedwig salió a cazar hace unos días y no tengo como comunicarme con nadie. Ahora si estoy en un verdadero apuro. Y lo peor de todo es que acabo de utilizar la magia de forma seria, lo que implica, con toda seguridad, que seré expulsada de Hogwarts.

Su angustia aumentaba. Había infringido tan gravemente el Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad que estaba sorprendida de que los representantes del Ministerio de Magia no se hubieran presentado ya para llevársela. Le dio un escalofrío. Miró a ambos lados de la calle Magnolia. ¿Qué le sucedería? ¿La detendrían o la expulsarían del mundo mágico?

Antes de que sus pensamientos se volviesen más deprimentes y agobiantes de lo que ya eran, Willow escuchó una serie de maullidos. Centrando su mirada delante de ella justo alado de su baúl vio siete pares de ojos que la observaban con curiosidad y preocupación.

Eran sus siete gatitos a los cuales no les había prestado mucha atención a causa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Willow se encaminó frente a ellos y comenzó a acariciar a cada uno, escuchando sus tiernos ronroneos. Lentamente se fue tranquilizando al ya no sentirse tan sola en ese oscuro lugar, sabiéndo que sus gatitos se encontraban ahí con ella.

"Me alegro que estén aquí conmigo, me hacen sentir más segura y menos sola". Le dijo a sus gatitos con una cariñosa sonrisa sin dejar de mimarlos.

Estos ronronearon más fuerte en respuesta haciendo que Willow ampliase su sonrisa.

Con la mente más centrada, la ojiverde comenzó a pensar lo que haría, ya que no era buena idea que ella se quedase allí toda la noche con sus gatitos y todas sus cosas mágicas como su escoba voladora, la capa de invisibilidad y sus libros de magia, puesto que si llegaba la policía y la encontraban con todo aquello, las preguntas serían muy difíciles e incómodas de responder. Para colmo, tampoco tenía dinero muggle, cosa que rectificaría en cuanto pudiese llegar al banco Gringotts para que esta situación no le volviese a ocurrir y aunque sea, ella tuviese alguna forma de movilizarse en el mundo no mágico.

Pero... ¿cómo llegar hasta allá...? a menos que...

Miró la varita mágica, que todavía tenía en la mano. Si ya la habían expulsado (el corazón le latía con dolorosa rapidez), un poco más de magia no empeoraría las cosas. Tenía la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre. ¿Qué pasaría si hechizaba el baúl para hacerlo ligero como una pluma, lo ataba a la escoba, se cubría con la capa y se iba a Londres volando? Podría averiguar si Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorriante, tenía alguna lechuza que pudiese enviarle al director Albus Dumbledore para que éste, con suerte, pudiese ayudarla con el problema en el que de seguro se había metido por inflar a la tía Marge.

Ella sabía que no era el mejor plan, pero era el único que tenía en ese momento.

Bajo las miradas curiosas de los gatitos, empezó a buscar dentro de su baúl la capa de invisibilidad pero detuvo todo movimiento abrúptamente. Sentía que alguien aparte de sus gatitos, la observaba, también, por el rabillo de su ojo derecho, pudo notar como estos se tensaban mirando fijamente algo tras ella.

Tomando con fuerza su varita, se giró rápidamente pensando en todos los hechizos que podría usar en caso de que alguien la quisiese atacar.

En el estrecho hueco que se abría entre el garaje y la valla de la casa frente a ella, podía ver algo enorme escondiéndose. Willow entornó los ojos mientras miraba el oscuro callejón. Si se moviera, sabría si se trataba de un simple gato callejero o de otra cosa.

"¡Lumos!" Susurró Willow. Una luz apareció en el extremo de la varita, casi deslumbrándole. La mantuvo en alto, por encima de la cabeza, y las paredes del nº 2, recubiertas de guijarros, brillaron de repente. La puerta del garaje se iluminó y la azabache vio allí, nítidamente, la silueta de lo que parecía un enorme perro negro.

Ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás por si el perro era agresivo. Por unos segundos se miraron fijamente y perciviendo que el perro no tenía intenciones de causarle daño, Willow lo llamó suavemente y éste se fue acercando lentamente a ella. Cuando se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella, Willow estiró su mano y acarició el hocico del canino y éste feliz, recibió las atenciones de la chica.

"Pobrecillo. Debes estar solo en las calles ¿verdad?" Dijo la azabache mirando al perro con simpatía al ver el estado desnutrido y descuidado que tenía. "Me recuerdas a mis gatitos antes de que los adoptara".

Dichos gatitos le lanzaron una mirada ofendida a Willow como diciendo, ¡no nos veíamos tan mal como él!, pero la joven bruja no las pudo ver porque estaba dándole la espalda a los mininos.

Ella amaba a los animales, por eso no pudo evitar preguntarle al perro. "Te gustaría venir conmigo?" Ignorando los maullidos de descontento de sus gatos.

El perro ladró en aceptación moviendo la cola contento.

Sonriendo, la ojiesmeralda caminó con el perro devuelta a donde se hallaba su baúl y sus siete gatitos mirándola descontentos, aún usando su varita para iluminar su camino.

Repentinamente, sonó un estruendo y Willow sobresaltada por el fuerte ruido, se echó hacia atrás. Tropezó con el baúl. Alargó el brazo para impedir su caída, la varita salió despedida de su mano y ella aterrizó junto al bordillo de la acera. Willow se tapó los ojos con las manos, para protegerlos de una repentina luz cegadora.

Dando un grito, se apartó rodando de la calzada justo a tiempo. Un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido exacta mente en el lugar en que había caído Willow. Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Willow pensó si no la habría aturdido la caída. El cobrador, de uniforme rojo, saltó del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie:

"Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta no..."

El cobrador se interrumpió. Acababa de ver a Willow que seguía sentada en el suelo. La Ojiverde cogió de nuevo la varita y se levantó de un brinco. Al verlo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que Stan Shunpike era tan sólo unos años mayor que ella: no tendría más de dieciocho o diecinueve. Tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, y un montón de granos.

"¿Qué hacías ahí?" Dijo Stan, abandonando los bue nos modales.

"Me caí". Contestó Willow algo irritada por la mirada burlona de Stan. "Así que este autobús..." Dijo con más calma dándo gracias al cielo de que su flequillo estuviese cubriendo con éxito su cicatriz. "¿Has dicho que va a donde yo quiera?"

"Sí". dijo Stan con orgullo. "A donde quieras, siempre y cuando haya un camino por tierra. No podemos ir por de bajo del agua. Nos has dado el alto, ¿verdad?" Interrogó éste poniéndose suspicaz.

"Sí". Respondió la ojiesmeralda con prontitud, y con una idea en mente dijo. "Escucha, ¿cuánto costaría ir a Londres?"

"Once sickles". Dijo Stan. "Pero por trece te damos además una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que elijas".

"Bien". Dijo Willow yendo a su baúl y sacando de este las monedas de plata, entregándoselas a Stan.

Entre Willow y Stan subieron el baúl, la jaula de Hedwig y la caja con los gatitos al autobús, con estos últimos viéndose renuentes de viajar en el. Luego Willow acarreó al gran perro negro para que este subiera al transporte mágico.

"Te gustan mucho los animales ¿cierto?" Le preguntó éste a Willow viendo al perro, los siete gatitos y a la jaula de la lechuza blanca que la chica poseía mientras que ésta movía sus cosas para buscar un asiento.

"Sí, desde que yo era muy pequeña me encantan los animales. Al perro lo acabo de encontrar hoy". Respondió la azabache con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a todas sus mascotas.

Stan asintió. "Te recomiendo que sujetes la caja de los gatos con fuerza o que lleves a tus gatos en los brazos, ya que vamos a ir muy rápido y bueno..., no es la primera vez que algún animal sale volando para casi estamparse en una de las ventanas ante la velocidad del autobús noctámbulo".

Extrañada, pero recordando el como apareció el colorido transporte mágico, Willow asintió.

La chica notó que no había asientos, en su lugar, al lado de las ventanas con cortinas, había media docena de camas de hierro. A los lados de cada una había velas encendidas que iluminaban las paredes revestidas de madera.

Un brujo pequeño con gorro de dormir murmuró en la parte trasera:

"Ahora no, gracias: estoy escabechando babosas". Y se dio la vuelta, sin dejar de dormir.

"La tuya es ésta". Susurró Stan, metiendo el baúl de Willow bajo la cama que había detrás del conductor, que estaba sentado ante el volante. "Éste es nuestro conductor; Ernie Prang. Ésta es..." Stan miró a Willow interrogante y ésta pensando rápido dijo.

"Mi nombre es Lavender Brown".

Ernie Prang, un brujo anciano que llevaba unas gafas muy gruesas, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Suspirando mentalmente de alivio porque se creyeron la mentira, Willow tomó asiento en la cama, abrazando a sus gatitos, viendo que el perro que encontró se recostaba al lado de sus piernas.

"Vámonos, Ernie". Dijo Stan, sentándose en su asiento, al lado del conductor.

Se oyó otro estruendo y al momento Willow se encontró estirada en la cama, impelida hacia atrás por la aceleración del autobús noctámbulo. Sus gatitos maullaban fuertemente en protesta tanto por el abrazo casi asfixiante de la azabache, como también por el repentino y brusco movimiento del autobús. Al incorporarse la ojiesmeralda se disculpó con sus gatitos, quienes le daban miradas resignadas y ésta para confortarlos, empezó a acariciarlos teniendo cuidado de no soltarlos de su agarre por si el autobús noctámbulo fuera a frenar. Así mismo, le lanzó una mirada a su amigo canino para verificar que estuviese bien, sonriendo al ver que efectivamente el perro continuaba recostado en el mismo lugar y que parecía disfrutar el viaje a diferencia de sus gatitos que se encontraban rígidos entre sus brazos.

Mirando por la ventana vio, en medio de la oscuridad, que pasaban a velocidad tremenda por una calle irreconocible. Stan observaba con gozo la cara de sorpresa de Willow.

"Aquí estábamos antes de que nos dieras el alto". Explicó. "¿Dónde estamos, Ernie? ¿En Gales?"

"Sí". Respondió Ernie.

"¿Cómo es que los muggles no oyen el autobús?" Preguntó la joven bruja.

"¿Ésos?" Respondió Stan con desdén. "No saben escuchar, ¿a que no? Tampoco saben mirar. Nunca ven nada".

Después de aquella corta conversación Willow volvió a mirar por la ventana escuchando distraídamente que Ernie le decía a Stan que despertara a una tal señora Marsh porque ya estaban cerca del lugar donde ella bajaría. La ojiesmeralda miró nuevamente a sus gatitos sintiendo que estos se encontraban más tranquilos que hace rato. Vio que todos miraban curiosos hacia la ventana al igual que ella. No sabía si su comportamiento era normal, puesto que nunca había visto actuar tan conscientes de su entorno a los gatos de la señora figg. Tal vez estaba exagerando, ya que Hedwig, su lechuza, tampoco se comportaba como las demás.

Nuevamente la ojiesmeralda abrazó algo fuerte a sus gatitos cuando el autobús noctámbulo frenó de golpe y inició su andar luego de que la señora Marsh bajara en su parada.

Willow observó nerviosa por unos segundos al conductor. Ernie no parecía dominar el volante. El autobús noctámbulo invadía continuamente la acera, pero no chocaba contra nada. Cuando se aproximaba a ellos, los buzones, las farolas y las papeleras se apartaban y volvían a su sitio en cuanto pasaba.

La azabache posó su mirada de nuevo en la ventana y vio que ahora viajaban a la velocidad del rayo por un camino rural, entre árboles que se apartaban. Mientras observaba el paisaje pasar, se preguntaba vagamente si los Dursley habían podido bajar a la tía Marge.

Stan había abierto un ejemplar de El Profeta y lo leía con la lengua entre los dientes. En la primera página, una gran fotografía de un hombre con rostro triste y pelo largo y enmarañado le guiñaba a Willow un ojo, lentamente.

A ella le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

"¡Ese hombre!" Dijo Willow, olvidando por unos momentos sus problemas. "¡Salió en el telediario de los muggles!"

Stan volvió a la primera página y rió entre dientes.

"Es Sirius Black". Asintió. "Por supuesto que ha salido en el telediario muggle, Lavender. ¿Dónde has estado este tiempo?"

Volvió a sonreír con aire de superioridad al ver la perplejidad de Willow. Desprendió la primera página del diario y se la entregó a la chica.

"Deberías leer más el periódico, Lavender".

La ojiesmeralda acercó la página a la vela y leyó:

BLACK SIGUE SUELTO

El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya al bergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado.

«Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma», ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. Fudge ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber informado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle. «No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo», ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. «Black está loco, y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tropiece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos realistas, ¿quién lo creería si lo hiciera?»

Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos), la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo.

Willow observó los ojos ensombrecidos de Black, la única parte de su cara demacrada que parecía poseer algo de vida. La joven preadolescente no había visto nunca a un vampiro, pero había visto fotos en sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Black, con su piel blanca como la cera, parecía uno.

"Da miedo mirarlo, ¿verdad?" Dijo Stan, que mientras leía el artículo se había estado fijando en ella.

"¿Mató a trece personas?" Preguntó Willow, devolviéndole a Stan la página. "¿Y con un hechizo?"

"Sí". Respondió Stan. "Delante de testigos y a plena luz del día. Causó conmoción, ¿no es verdad, Ernie?"

"Sí". Confirmó Ernie sombríamente.

Para ver mejor a Willow, Stan se volvió en el asiento, con las manos en el respaldo.

"Black era un gran partidario de Quien Tú Sabes". Dijo.

"¿Quién? ¿Voldemort?" Dijo ésta sin pensar.

Stan palideció hasta los granos. Ernie dio un giro tan brusco con el volante que tuvo que quitarse del camino una granja entera para esquivar el autobús.

"¿Te has vuelto loca?" Gritó Stan sofocando los maullidos enojados de los siete mininos. "¿Por qué has mencionado su nombre?"

"Lo siento". Dijo Willow con prontitud. "Lo siento, se... se me olvidó".

"¡Que se te olvidó!" Exclamó Stan con voz exánime. "¡Caramba, el corazón me late a cien por hora!"

"¿Entonces, Black era seguidor de Quien Tú Sabes?" Preguntó tratando de apaciguar a Stan y a Ernie la ojiesmeralda.

"Sí". Confirmó Stan, frotándose todavía el pecho. "Sí, exactamente. Muy próximo a Quien Tú Sabes, según dicen... De cualquier manera, cuando la pequeña Willow Potter acabó con Quien Tú Sabes, todos los seguidores de Quien Tú Sabes fueron descubiertos, ¿verdad, Ernie? Casi todos sabían que la historia había terminado una vez vencido Quien Tú Sabes, y se volvieron muy prudentes. Pero no Sirius Black. Según he oído, pensaba ser el lugarteniente de Quien Tú Sabes cuando llegara al poder. El caso es que arrinconaron a Black en una calle llena de muggles, Black sacó la varita y de esa manera hizo saltar por los aires la mitad de la calle. Pilló a un mago y a doce muggles que pasaban por allí. Horrible, ¿no? ¿Y sabes lo que hizo Black entonces?" Prosiguió Stan con un susurro teatral.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Willow.

"Reírse. Explicó Stan. Se quedó allí riéndose. Y cuando llegaron los refuerzos del Ministerio de Magia, dejó que se lo llevaran como si tal cosa, sin parar de reír a mandíbula batiente. Porque está loco, ¿verdad, Ernie? ¿Verdad que está loco?"

"Si no lo estaba cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban, lo estará ahora". Dijo Ernie con voz pausada. "Yo me maldeciría a mí mismo si tuviera que pisar ese lugar, pero después de lo que hizo le estuvo bien empleado".

"Les dio mucho trabajo encubrirlo todo, ¿verdad, Ernie?" Dijo Stan. "Toda la calle destruida y todos aquellos muggles muertos. ¿Cuál fue la versión oficial, Ernie?"

"Una explosión de gas". Gruñó Ernie.

"Y ahora está libre". Dijo Stan volviendo a examinar la cara demacrada de Black, en la fotografía del periódico. "Es la primera vez que alguien se fuga de Azkaban, ¿verdad, Ernie? No entiendo cómo lo ha hecho. Da miedo, ¿no? No creo que los guardias de Azkaban se lo pusieran fácil, ¿verdad, Ernie?"

Ernie se estremeció de repente.

"Sé buen chico y cambia de conversación. Los guardias de Azkaban me ponen los pelos de punta".

Stan retiró el periódico a regañadientes, y Willow se reclinó contra la ventana del autobús noctámbulo sumida en sus pensamientos centrados en todo lo dicho con anterioridad. Todavía podía recordar la cara que puso Hagrid al ser enviado a Azcaban el año pasado tras el fiasco de la cámara de los Secretos,. Azcaban debía ser un lugar realmente horrible para causar tal miedo en él, pues Hagrid no solía temerle a nada, aunque Ernie también se había asustado con la mención de los guardias que custodiaban ese lugar, esperaba nunca toparse con ellos, ni con el tal Sirius Black...

Por su lado los gatitos empezaron a escuchar toda la charla entre Willow, Stan y Ernie en cuanto el nombre de la joven bruja fue mencionado preguntándose quien era ese tal Voldemort, por qué ese estúpido humano había reaccionado tan exageradamente cuando su humana mencionó su nombre, y por qué atacó a Willow y a sus padres cuando ésta era más pequeña. A ninguno de ellos le pasó por alto el como el gran saco de pulgas que su humana había adoptado, se encogía mortificado con cada cosa que se decía sobre Sirius Black. Que extraño comportamiento el de ese perro. Lo mejor sería mantener los ojos bien abiertos a su alrededor y los oídos muy atentos en todo momento, sobretodo cuando ese tal Voldemort fuera mencionado como también el famoso Sirius Black.

Zeldris miró sus mullidas patitas. Odiaba verse tan vulnerable, las únicas cosas algo peligrosas en su nueva forma eran sus largas garritas y sus afilados dientes. Desde que habían llegado a ese mundo, las cosas habían ido mal para ellos, más en sus cuerpos actuales. ¡Esas malditas carrosas de metal que los humanos usaban para moverse de un lado a otro estuvieron apunto de aplastarlos en varias ocasiones!, así que habían decidido refugiarse en ese parque, lejos de esas amenazas de metal, pero ese mismo día, había comenzado a llover y no habían encontrado sitio en donde cubrirse de la fuerte lluvia. Todos se sentían de mal humor al estar hambrientos, faltos de sueño, mojados y temblando de frío , pero su mala suerte cambió cuando Willow los encontró y empezó a cuidar de ellos.

Al principio ninguno de ellos quería admitir que se estaban encariñando con la humana, viéndola solo como una proveedora de refugio y alimento, sin embargo, pese a su orgullo como ex-demonios, debían aceptar que con cada acción desinteresada de Willow como el darles su almuerzo a sabiendas que eso sería lo único que sus parientes le darían de comer en todo el día y el como la niña soportaba sin molestarse, sus ocasionales agresivos rasguños y mordidas cuando ella trataba de acariciarlos al no estar ellos acostumbrados a ese tipo de contacto, se ganó su afecto provocando que empezaran a verla como su humana, y ellos no permitirían que alguien tocara lo que era suyo.

De pronto los collares brillaron tenuemente, pero nadie se dio cuenta de aquel suceso.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

A medida que el viaje continuaba, brujos y brujas en camisón y zapatillas descendieron uno por uno del piso superior para abandonar el autobús. Todos parecían encantados de bajarse.

Al final sólo quedaron Willow y sus silenciosas mascotas.

"Bien, Willow". Dijo Stan, dando palmadas. "¿A que parte de Londres?"

"Al callejón Diagon". Respondió la ojiesmeralda.

"De acuerdo". Dijo Stan. "Agárrate fuerte..."

Circularon por Charing Cross como un rayo. Después de unos meros segundos, Ernie pisó el freno, y el autobús noctámbulo derrapó hasta detenerse delante de una taberna vieja y algo sucia, el Caldero Chorreante.

"Gracias". Le dijo a Ernie. Bajó con cuidado con la caja con sus gatitos en brazos. Su perro ya había bajado, y estaba esperándola frente al autobús. Con la ayuda de Stan, Willow dejó en la acera el resto de sus cosas.

"Bueno. Dijo la joven bruja. Entonces, ¡adiós!"

Pero Stan no le prestaba atención. Todavía en la puerta del autobús, miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par la entrada enigmática del Caldero Chorreante.

"Conque estás aquí, Willow". Dijo una voz.

Antes de que Willow se pudiera dar la vuelta, notó una mano en el hombro. Al mismo tiempo, Stan gritó:

"¡Caray! ¡Ernie, ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí!"

Willow miró hacia arriba para ver quién le había puesto la mano en el hombro y sintió como si le echaran un caldero de agua helada en el estómago. Estaba delante del mismísimo Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Realmente Fue para la chica un incómodo momento cuando stan y Ernie se enteraron de que ella era la aclamada salvadora del mundo mágico, que para el alivio de la azabache, Fudge interrumpió al guiar a Willow dentro del Caldero Chorriante llevándola a un área más privada para hablar, con ambos caminando por un estrecho pasadizo, tras el farol de Tom, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña estancia. Tom chascó los dedos, y se encendió un fuego en la chimenea. Tras hacer una reverencia, se fue.

"Siéntate, Willow". Dijo Fudge, señalando una silla que había al lado del fuego.

Willow se sentó. Se le había puesto carne de gallina en los brazos, a pesar del fuego. Fudge se quitó la capa de rayas y la dejó a un lado. Luego se subió un poco los pantalones del traje verde botella y se sentó enfrente de la joven bruja.

Toda la conversación transcurrió con calma, Fudge le informó a Willow que la tía Marge había regresado a la normalidad y que los muggles que habían visto el incidente habían sido desmemorisados para que no recordaran nada de lo sucedido, también le dijo que no recibiría ningún castigo y que podía regresar a Hogwarts sin problema alguno .

Lo que más le alegró a la joven bruja fue cuando el ministro le dijo que no tenía que regresar con los Dursley ese verano. Ella solo le dio una sonrisa al hombre pensando en como hacer para nunca más volver con sus parientes permanentemente. Tendría que ir a Gringotts para ver si no se podía hacer algo al respecto, aprovechando toda la libertad que se le estaba dando durante estas semanas, no obstante, se sintió algo frustrada cuando el ministro se negó a firmarle su permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Tendría que ideárselas para poder asistir sin que nadie se enterara.

Al terminar de hablar con ella, el ministro se marchó, y seguidamente Tom se acercó a Willow y le dijo.

"Si quiere seguirme, señorita Potter... Ya he subido sus cosas y a sus mascotas..."

Willow asintió y siguió a Tom por una escalera de madera muy elegante hasta una puerta con un número 11 de metal colgado en ella. Tom la abrió con la llave para que Willow pasara.

Dentro había una cama de aspecto muy cómodo, algunos muebles de roble con mucho barniz, un fuego que crepitaba alegremente y, encaramada sobre el armario...

"¡Hedwig!" Exclamó la chica.

La blanca lechuza dio un picotazo al aire y se fue volando hasta el brazo de Willow.

"Tiene una lechuza muy lista". Dijo Tom con una risita. "Ha llegado unos cinco minutos después de usted. Si necesita algo, señorita Potter, no dude en pedirlo".

Volvió a hacer una inclinación, y abandonó la habitación.

Willow se quedó de pie por unos segundos acariciando a Hedwig perdida en sus pensamientos. Al encaminarse hacia la cama, vio que el perro negro se encontraba dormitando sobre una mullida alfombra al lado de la cama. También, al mirar en la cama, se dio cuenta que sus gatitos se habían recostado sobre esta.

La ojiesmeralda bostezó cansada y se encaminó hacia la cómoda cama acomodándose a un costado de los mininos después de que Hedwig se fuera a dormir sobre la percha de su jaula. El cielo que veía por la ventana cambió rápidamente del azul intenso y aterciopelado a un gris frío y metálico, y luego, lentamente, a un rosa con franjas doradas. Apenas podía creer que acabara de abandonar Privet Drive hacía sólo unas horas, que no hubiera sido expulsada y que tuviera por delante la perspectiva de pasar dos semanas sin los Dursley. Miró a todas sus mascotas con cariño .

"Ha sido una noche muy rara". dijo ésta bostezando. "Buenas noches chicos".

Escuchó un tenue ladrido y un ulular como respuesta y seguidamente... "Buenas noches Willow". Le desearon sus gatitos. Esperen...

"¡POR CIRCE!" Exclamó la chica enderezándose en la cama y mirando a los siete gatitos anonadada.

Estos, también le devolvían la mirada igual o más sorprendidos que ella.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** Algunas frases de este capítulo fueron tomadas del libro Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azcaban, créditos a su autora J.K. Rowling.

En los capítulos venideros, la historia se comenzará a separar cada vez más del canon. Me molesta usar partes de la historia original de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azcabann, pero por el momento es necesario.

**Fin de N-A.**

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4: Revelaciones

**Respondiendo Review.**

**CAD270895:** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D

¡SALUDOS!

**StarPolaris05:** Sí, es bastante hilarante el caso de los Mandamientos jeje.

Cierto, Sirius ya viene a causar más caos.

¡SALUDOS!

**Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Harry Potter, al igual que la de Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenecen, todo crédito es para sus respectivos y verdaderos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados como forma de entretenimiento..

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Capítulo 4: Revelaciones.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Willow no apartaba su mirada de los gatitos aún incrédula. Debía estar alucinando ¿verdad?, se decía así misma . Tal vez toda la mala noche y el cansancio por todo lo ocurrido ese día ya le estaba afectando... Sí... debía ser eso... Pero... las miradas que le devolvían los gatitos definitivamente la hacían dudar. Estas eran de sorpresa total, una expresión tan humana, tan fuera de lugar en un animal.

Hedwig, su hermosa lechuza blanca siempre había demostrado ser más inteligente y suspicaz que las otras lechuzas que había visto en Hogwarts, pero no se comparaba con la gran inteligencia y extrema conciencia que estos gatos poseían. ¡DIOS MÍO!, ¿y si en realidad no eran gatos?, ¿y si todos ellos eran animagos como la profesora McGonagall?

Tomando rápidamente su varita de la mesita de noche, la apuntó hacia los siete gatitos que no se habían movido de su lugar, no dejando de observarla con cautela y aprensión, más cuando ella los apuntó con su varita.

"Espera Willow, no queremos hacerte daño. Si fuéramos una amenaza para ti, ¿crees que no hubiésemos aprovechado a lastimarte cuando vivíamos contigo en casa de tus parientes?" Dijo Zeldris intentando calmar a la niña. Él sabía muy bien que así como estaban no todos podrían defenderse contra ella, sobre todo a sabiendas de que ella podía usar magia. Si no lograban convencerla estarían en muchos problemas. Sospechaba que en el menor de los casos, los echarían de regreso a la calle.

Willow lo miró sopesando sus opciones. ¿Los dejaría explicar?, o llamaría a Tom quien se encontraba en el piso de abajo atendiendo el Caldero Chorreante... Su curiosidad ganó y centrando su mirada en todos ellos dijo.

"Bien, trataré de ser razonable aquí al dejarlos explicarse, pero si no me gustan sus respuestas, gritaré y este lugar estará invadido por magos y brujas en instantes. ¿Trato?"

"Es un trato". Respondió Zeldris después de consultarlo con sus compañeros.

Resignado, el Mandamiento le contó a Willow que ellos eran magos (no le diría que en realidad eran demonios, porque eso sería idiota) que habían sido maldecidos por una vieja hechicera que tenía un fuerte rencor contra su clan por haber exterminado a su familia tras la guerra mágica que se vivía en su mundo, pues no solo los había maldecido como gatos, sino que también los había mandado lejos de su verdadero mundo . Desde entonces ellos habían estado tratando de sobrevivir en éste mundo, pero era muy difícil, ya que era muy diferente al suyo y más avanzado. El día que ella los encontró en el parque, era el tercero que ellos pasaban en este nuevo mundo y casi habían sido atropellados, atacados por enormes perros y mojados con agua fría por una maldita humana que algún día se las pagaría a todos ellos, pensaron con furia esto último los Mandamientos.

"Entonces, ¿no pueden volver a sus verdaderas formas?" Preguntó la ojiesmeralda sintiendo algo de simpatía por ellos estremeciéndose al imaginarse en una situación similar.

"No". Respondió Estarossa en lugar de su hermano. "Nos quedaremos así para siempre". Dijo éste cabizbajo y con voz frustrada recordando todo lo malo que les había pasado antes de conocer a la joven bruja sentada delante de ellos.

Willow no pudo controlarse y de forma impulsiva tomó a Estarossa entre sus brazos y comenzó a llenarlo de mimos que hicieron que él ronroneara en deleite, bajo las miradas inexpresivas (y algo envidiosas) del resto de los Mandamientos, pues los mimos de Willow eran los mejores.

"¿Y cómo es su mundo?" Cuestionó la chica repentinamente sin dejar de acariciar el pelaje de Estarossa.

"Bueno, nuestro mundo es..." Comenzó a relatar Zeldris contándole un poco de Britannia, claro, sin entrar mucho en las cosas más oscuras de su hogar como el clan demonio del que provenían. La adolescente escuchó con atención cada palabra imaginando cada cosa y la descripción que éstos le hacían de los diferentes clanes mágicos.

"¡Wow, su mundo suena como un lugar increíble! ¡Apenas puedo creer que todos los humanos allí puedan usar magia!" Dijo asombrada la azabache dejando de acariciar el pelaje de Estarossa para su molestia.

Los siete gatos se miraron entre sí, era mejor para ellos que la niña creyera lo que quisiera en lugar de saber toda la verdad.

La joven bruja de pronto bostezó, recordando su falta de sueño toda esa larga noche. El sol ya se encontraba medio alto en el cielo, alumbrando poco a poco las calles empedradas del Callejón Diagon. Calculaba que ya eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana.

La azabache colocó suavemente a Estarossa en la cama junto a los demás gatitos y ella se recostó a un costado de los mininos.

"Por Morgana, que sueño tengo. Hablaremos más tarde, ahorita me siento muy cansada". Dijo Willow comenzando a cerrar los ojos. "Por cierto". Dijo abriéndolos nuevamente. "Más les vale que sea verdad eso de que no planean hacer nada malo contra mí, porque si no..." La chica apuntó hacia la ventana dejando el mensaje bien claro, ella los arrojaría del segundo piso, probablemente sobrevivirían, pero con un par de huesos bien rotos.

Todos asintieron, entendiendo muy bien la tácita amenaza.

"Excelente, pues que duerman bien". Dijo la ojiesmeralda uniéndose a Hedwig y al gran perro negro al reino de los sueños. Sin nada que hacer e igual de cansados, los restantes mandamientos se acurrucaron en la cama. Era cierto, tomar una buena siesta sonaba excelente en estos momentos. Así fue como todos se quedaron completamente dormidos en cuestión de segundos.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Willow se despertó alrededor de las tres de la tarde muy bien descansada después de su ininterrumpida siesta. Su estómago gruñó en protesta por la falta de alimentos, ya tenía mucha hambre. Les vendría muy bien a todos un delicioso almuerzo. Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio a Hedwig despierta sobre su percha, ocupada limpiándose las plumas con su pico, a su gran perro negro recostado en la mullida alfombra de la habitación aún dormido (nota mental, bañar a dicho perro más tarde), y por último le echó una mirada a Zeldris y al resto de los gattitos algunos aún dormidos y otros solo recostados en silencio a un costado sobre la cama.

Ella tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche y se las puso, luego se salió de la cama llamando la atención de todos los mininos, hasta de los que creía estaban dormidos.

"Tengo hambre y me imagino que ustedes también". Respondió a la pregunta silenciosa que le lanzaron todos los gatos. "Iré a buscar el almuerzo para todos. Vuelvo en un momento".

Los Siete Mandamientos se entusiasmaron ante la mención del almuerzo y asintieron con los ojitos brillantes viendo como Willow salía de la habitación.

"Bueno, nos salvamos de ser enviados a los basureros". Dijo Melascula estirándose con pereza.

Algunos gimieron en disgusto, otros simplemente asintieron serios.

"¿Y ahora qué, hermano?" Le preguntó Estarossa a Zeldris. "¿Buscaremos otro lugar en dónde vivir o nos quedaremos aquí con Willow?"

Todos fijaron sus miradas en el gatito negro expectantes por su respuesta, algo renuentes ante la posibilidad de abandonar a la pequeña humana y volver a las desagradables calles.

"No, nos quedaremos aquí con la humana, al menos hasta que ella nos lo permita". Dijo el ojiverde para la secreta alegría de sus compañeros y de él mismo.

"Hmm, ¿me pregunto que comeremos hoy?" Dijo Drole sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta. "Espero que sea cerdo asado". Salivó ante la idea.

Gloxinia rió divertido negando con la cabeza.

"Hey , ¿será que sigue vivo ese costal de pulgas o continúa durmiendo?" Le preguntó Estarossa al resto de los Mandamientos.

"Realmente no lo sé, y tampoco me interesa". Dijo melascula comenzando a acicalarse. Los demás hicieron un gesto de indiferencia dando a entender que opinaban lo mismo que la gatita rosa.

"Hmm, entre más tiempo pasamos en estos cuerpos felinos, más nos comportamos como gatos". Dijo Monspeet observando las acciones de Melascula.

"Es verdad…" Respondieron todos pensativos.

"A mí no me gustaba la leche, y ahora quiero beberla todo el tiempo". Dijo Derieri seria bajo el asentimiento de todos.

"Es extraño, ¿por qué ahora podemos hablar con Willow cuando antes no podíamos?" Cuestionó Monspeet.

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo". Dijo Zeldris haciendo una adorable mueca de molestia por no tener respuesta a esa incógnita. "Pero ya verán, lo descubriremos".

"Sí". Respondieron todos al unísono.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Con Willow.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

La joven bruja llegó al piso de abajo, caminó hacia la barra, y le hizo a Tom sus pedidos. Mientras esperaba, pensaba sentada en una de las mesas, en todo lo que le había contado Zeldris y el si mantener a los gatos o no. para ser sincera consigo misma, no quería dejarlos solos.

Cuando se planteaba la última opción, como ahora, le llegaba un gran sentimiento de tristeza y pérdida, se había encariñado profundamente con ellos y la idea de abandonarlos le dolía en el corazón. Pero estaba el punto de que ellos eran personas transformadas en gatitos adorables que venían de otro mundo diferente al suyo.

Estaban solos en éste mundo, como ella, y vaya ironía, dependían de ella para sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, la duda la embargaba, ¿cómo podría saber ella si estas personas eran sinceras con ella? Lo pensó y pensó y solo una cosa se le vino a la mente. El chivatoscopio que le había regalado Ron en su cumpleaños. Supuestamente ese objeto podía detectar cualquier peligro que hubiese cerca, ¿no?, tendría que comprobarlo por si misma.

"¿Señorita Potter?" Escuchó la azabache que la llamaban sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Sí, Tom?" Respondió ésta mirando al hombre de pie frente a ella.

"Sus pedidos están listos, ¿desea comer aquí o en su habitación?" Preguntó el hombre amablemente.

"En mi habitación por favor, Tom". Dijo Willow.

"Pues vamos, la ayudaré a subir la comida".

"Muchas gracias". Le dijo Willow, con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida.

El hombre asintió en respuesta.

En poco tiempo, habían llegado a su destino y habían colocado cada plato en una pequeña mesa conjurada por el viejo hombre. Cuando ya habían terminado de poner todos los platos sobre la mesa, Willow le dio nuevamente las gracias a Tom, el cual le dijo que para eso estaba, y con eso el hombre se fue a atender nuevamente el bar inclinándose educadamente antes de salir.

"Muy bien chicos, es hora de comer". Dijo Willow atrayendo la atención de todos los animales en la habitación.

En un gran cuenco la chica sirvió una enorme porción de puré de patatas, grandes chuletas de cerdo (para alegría de Drole), Pollo asado, y un poco de verduras guisadas y lo puso delante de seis de los gatitos con un gran tazón de leche al lado. En un cuenco más pequeño, colocó patatas asadas, zanahorias, una buena porción de guisantes y un poco de salsa de tomate y se lo dio a Gloxinia quien empezó a comer feliz al no tener que espulgar la carne de su comida.

Después Willow tomó un pequeño plato con muchas tiras de tocino, y se las dio a Hedwig, quien esperaba pacientemente su comida, también le puso una tacita llena de agua limpia para que bebiera. Tarareando feliz, la chica tomó otro gran cuenco y le sirvió su comida a su nuevo amigo canino el cual se despertó ante el delicioso aroma de los alimentos, y feliz como el resto de los animales y humana, comenzó a devorar la comida con mucho entusiasmo.

Finalmente, la ojiesmeralda se sentó a almorzar, disfrutando del exquisito sabor de la gran porción de comida que le quedó, hasta quedar totalmente satisfecha. Lo que le quedó, que fueron unas cuantas lonchas de tocino y dos grandes chuletas, se lo repartió por partes iguales a Drole y a su perro quienes se alegraron al recibir más comida.

Luego de colocar los trastes vacíos sobre la mesa, Willow caminó hacia su baúl escolar y sacó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo que Dudley había dejado intactos en la habitación que los Dursley le habían dado a ella. Recordando su idea en el bar, igual sacó el chivatoscopio y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Pensando por unos minutos después de sentarse sobre la cama, comenzó a escribir sus planes para mañana en los que estaban, ir a Gringotts a sacar dinero para comprar de una vez sus útiles escolares, un nuevo uniforme escolar , pues el que tenía ya no le quedaba, pasar por la tienda de mascotas para conseguirle sus amadas golosinas a Hedwig, también necesitaba comprar un collar para Hocicos (no podía estarlo llamando perro negro todo el tiempo), una gran canasta para gatos, unos cuantos juguetes para que estos se entretuvieran y no les diera por morder sus cosas, y otras cosas más para el cuidado de todos ellos.

Distraídamente, la joven bruja dejó a un lado el bolígrafo y la libreta, y atrapó entre sus manos, como si fuese una Snitch a Derieri, que en un intento para subirse a la cama como el resto de los mininos, agarró mucho vuelo al momento de saltar, casi estrellándose contra la pared, de no ser por Willow y sus rápidos reflejos como buscadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor.

Bajando a Derieri, continuó anotando unas cuantas cosas más terminando a las cinco quince de la tarde.

"Bueno". Dijo Willow llamando nuevamente la atención de todos los animales en el lugar. "A todos ya les toca tomar un buen baño, así que... Hocicos, vienes primero". Dijo la chica siendo seguida obedientemente por el perro el cual no dio muchos problemas, todo lo contrario a los gatos, que le dieron más batalla a Willow la cual terminó con pequeños arañasos y algo mojada pero victoriosa al haber logrado bañarlos a todos sin más percances.

Por último, Ella se duchó, tomando su tiempo disfrutando de lo relajante que era el agua tivia sobre su cuerpo, antes de escuchar por un momento leves ruidos de correteo en la habitación, seguidos de un fuerte golpe, como si algo pesado se hubiese caído al suelo.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, se vistió rápidamente para ver que era lo que sucedía solo para toparse con una sorprendente y alarmante escena.

En el centro de la habitación, un hombre delgado de largo cabello negro estaba siendo rodeado por todos los gatitos y por Hedwig quienes lo miraban de forma hostil, mientras que éste yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

"¡¿Madre santa, y ahora qué carajos pasó?!" Dijo ésta sujetando firmemente su varita por segunda vez ese día apuntando al hombre ...

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¿Review?


	5. Presunto Inocente

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**Guest:** ¡HOLA! Se vienen aún muchas cosas más jeje.

¡SALUDOS!

**makenshikumo:** ¡HOLA! Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes.

¡SALUDOS!

**N-A:** Ciaossu! Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Les mando un Mandamiento felino a todos los que dejaron Follow, Fav, su review o leyeron la historia.

¡NOS LEEMOS!

**Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Harry Potter, al igual que la de Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenecen, todo crédito es para sus respectivos y verdaderos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados como forma de entretenimiento..

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Capítulo 5: Presunto Inocente.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Willow caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación con su mente dando vueltas tratando de pensar que hacer con el asesino fugitivo que yacía aún inconsciente en el piso con las manos y las piernas bien atadas con las sábanas que habían estado en la cama.

La chica iba sintiendo como un gran dolor de cabeza se iba formando con cada minuto que pasaba sin saber que hacer con toda la situación frente a ella. Abruptamente, Willow se detuvo y se sentó en la cama con la mirada fija en Sirius Black. El hombre era uno de los peores criminales del mundo mágico. Había asesinado a trece personas (y quien sabe a cuantas más bajo el servicio de Voldemort) y era un mortífago que antes de la caída de su señor, tenía planeado ser su lugarteniente más cercano y fiel.

Este hombre era peligroso... muy, muy peligroso, y no tenía ni idea de que hacer con él. Debería llamar a Tom para que éste llamase a los aurores y lo encerraran nuevamente, pero no podía hacerlo. Algo se lo impedía, sentía cierta familiaridad con este hombre, como si lo hubiese conocido mucho antes de estos días. No entendía que le pasaba...

Los Mandamientos observaban atentamente a Willow y al hombre que se encontraba inconsciente en el frío suelo de madera. Vaya sorpresa que se habían llevado cuando lo que creían era un simple perro negro tomó forma humana minutos después de que Willow entrara a bañarse. Rápidamente, todos ellos se habían abalanzado contra el hombre desconocido, mordiendo y arañándolo y éste, alarmado por el repentino ataque felino, corrió por la habitación intentando quitárselos de encima, hasta que Hedwig se abalanzó sobre la cara del hombre y éste sin poder evitarlo, cayó al duro suelo con fuerza, parte por no ver por donde iba gracias a la lechuza blanca, y otra cosa que ayudó a derribarlo, fue que Derieri y Monspeet lo hicieron trastabillar al meterse entre los pies del fugitivo convicto, perdiendo éste el equilibrio terminando en su actual estado tras golpearse fuertemente la cabeza contra el piso.

La lechuza y ellos, se habían felicitado mutuamente por el buen trabajo en equipo, y seguidamente una sobresaltada Willow había salido del baño corriendo vestida y con su cabello aún goteando agua al no haberlo secado.

Solo unos breves segundos habían bastado para que Willow reconociera al hombre inconsciente y a la vez que tomaba unas sábanas y las convertía en sogas improvisadas para atar las manos y piernas del azabache, les iba preguntando a ellos lo que había ocurrido mientras ella se bañaba.

En la actualidad, se habían mantenido al margen de la situación, esperando pacientemente que haría la chica, pero a leguas se notaba que esta no tenía en mente nada claro, dado la gama de expresiones que pasaban por su rostro en rápida sucesión.

Zeldris suspiró. Tendrían que intervenir, después de todo, Willow solo era una niña de trece años y era normal que reaccionara así. El Mandamiento de la Piedad caminó hasta quedar delante de la joven bruja. "Willow". Llamó pacientemente a la ojiesmeralda.

Ésta posó su mirada sobre el gato negro, dándole a este último una buena vista de su mirada perdida. "Willow, deberías llamar al tabernero para que se lleven a ese hombre,. Eres aún una niña de trece años, y el ya es un mago experimentado y también un peligroso criminal". Dijo Zeldris serio. "Te estás poniendo en un peligro innecesario, dado que si despierta, no sabríamos que podría llegar a hacer contra ti".

"Lo sé, Zeldris... pero..." Dijo ésta con clara indecisión en su rostro. Ese sentimiento de familiaridad seguía molestándola. Cada vez que pensaba en entregar a Black a las autoridades correspondientes, se le hacía un fuerte nudo en el estómago.

"¿Pero Qué, Willow?" Le preguntó el Mandamiento sin comprender por qué la chica dudaba tanto.

"No lo sé, tengo el presentimiento de haber conocido mucho antes a este hombre, y no de mala forma. No me produce ese sentimiento de cautela que debería sentir al tener a alguien tan peligroso cerca de mí. No lo entiendo". Dijo Willow tallándose las sienes.

"Willow, escucha". Dijo Monspeet acercándose al Mandamiento y a la joven bruja, llamando la atención de ambos. "¿No conoces a alguien que sea de tu entera confianza que te pueda ayudar con este problema? Cálmate y piensa detenidamente".

La chica hizo lo que le dijo el Mandamiento, y sintiéndose más relajada tras tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, fue pensando en quién o quiénes podrían ayudarla y los primeros que vinieron a su mente fueron Ron y Hermione, y enseguida negó con la cabeza y pensó en alguien más, Albus Dumbledore... mmm, algo le decía que eso no sería tan buena idea..., pero ya no se le ocurría nadie más... ¿o sí?

Repentinamente, la azabache se puso de pie sobresaltando a todos los Mandamientos y a Hedwig, quien observaba desde su percha lo que estaba pasando. "¡Ya se quién me puede ayudar!" Exclamó la joven Potter con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Zeldris pudiese preguntarle a quién se refería, ésta exclamó: "¡Dobby!" Y con un casi silencioso "pop" apareció dicha criatura.

"¿La señorita Willow Potter llamó a Dobby?" Preguntó feliz el entusiasta elfo mirando a Willow con adoración para incomodidad de la ojiesmeralda.

"Sí, Dobby. Necesito tu ayuda con algo, y eres el único con el que puedo contar". Dijo la chica.

Los grandes ojos del elfo comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, e inmensamente feliz, éste le dijo a Willow que la ayudaría sin dudar en lo que ella pidiera. En ese momento la joven bruja tuvo la certeza de que había hecho lo correcto al llamar al elfo. Estaba segura de que si ella estuviese escondiendo un cadáver y le ordenara a Dobby que se deshiciese de él, el elfo lo haría sin chistar.

Los Mandamientos miraban con los ojos bien abiertos a la fea y extraña criatura. Nunca habían visto a un ser así en sus vidas, les daba mucha curiosidad saber que era exactamente aquel ser, pero sabían que ese no era el momento de preguntar.

"Dobby, necesito que me ayudes a contener a aquel hombre". Dijo Willow señalando al inconsciente Sirius Black.

El pequeño elfo asintió confundido, sin comprender por qué Willow le pedía tal cosa, pero de todos modos cumplió con la petición de la gran Willow Potter, y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, transfiguró las sábanas en cuerdas de verdad perfectamente atadas alrededor del mago que restringirían todo movimiento proviniente de Black.

"Dobby, ese hombre es el fugitivo convicto Sirius Black". Dijo la azabache seria.

El pequeño elfo abrió grandemente los ojos en sorpresa ante la noticia.

"Él asesinó a trece personas y también era uno de los mortífagos más leales de Voldemort". Continuó explicando la joven bruja.

Mientras Dobby asimilaba la nueva información, todos escucharon gemidos adoloridos en la dirección del mago atado. Parecía que finalmente éste estaba recuperando la consciencia.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Sirius no se sentía nada bien, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía mucho en la parte posterior. Lo último que recordaba antes de caer en la inconsciencia era el rostro enojado de la lechuza de Willow y varios fuertes picotazos en la coronilla de la cabeza acompañados de muchos rasguños y mordidas en varias partes de su cuerpo gracias a los gatos de su ahijada.

Solo había querido estirar un poco las piernas y sus demás extremidades después de haber pasado tanto tiempo transformado en su forma canina, pero no se esperaba que sucediera cosa semejante por parte de dichos animales. Estaba irritado por lo sucedido, no obstante, también sentía un poco de gratitud por lo protectores que los gatos y la lechuza podrían llegar a ser, ya que si en lugar de él, fuese un mortífago o algún otro mago mal intencionado, quien sabe con que horrible suerte hubiese corrido su querida ahijada. Le daba un terrible escalofrío de solo pensarlo...

Era por eso, que había decidido quedarse con ella cuando ésta se escapó de casa de Petunia la noche pasada. Su idea había sido mantenerse a su lado hasta que ella estuviese en un lugar seguro, dado que no era para nada bueno que una pequeña adolescente anduviese sin protección alguna por las oscuras calles a tan altas horas de la noche. A esas horas suele andar gente de lo peor en las calles, y ver a una jovencita como Willow sola, sin nadie para ayudarla, les haría el día. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Willow sea una bruja la salvaría de tales peligros.

Esa era la principal razón que lo había llevado a procurar el bienestar de su ahijada, sin embargo, nunca pensó que eso lo llevaría a ser descubierto, y por ésta misma, de todas las personas.

Sirius vio que Willow se acercaba a él con mucha cautela, cosa que le dolió mucho, pues él jamás le haría daño, y antes de que ésta pudiese decir algo, él habló sin pensar. "No puedo creer cuanto has crecido..." Éste la observó con una mirada nostálgica. "Te pareces tanto a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos como los de Lily..."

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Willow se parara en seco con mirada atónita.

"¿Tú... conociste a mis padres?" Lo cuestionó la ojiesmeralda con una expresión cautelosa.

"Por supuesto, James era mi mejor amigo". Dijo éste con tristeza bajando levemente la cabeza.

Willow bufó con furia ante el atrevimiento de aquel hombre. "!Dudo mucho que mi padre hubiese sido amigo de un vil mortífago como tú!"

"¡YO NO SOY UN MORTÍFAGO! ¡NUNCA LE SERVIRÍA A ESE BASTARDO, Y MUCHO MENOS DESPUÉS DE QUE ASESINÓ A JAMES Y A LILY!" Exclamó éste con ira y dolor recordando aquella fría noche en que vio a su mejor amigo (casi hermano) y a su esposa sin vida en la pequeña casa de campo semidestruída en el Valle de Godric.

"Aún recuerdo..." Comenzó el ojigrís a decir con voz dolida. "Como te tomé en brazos al encontrarte llorando sentada en tu cuna sangrando en la frente... y Lily... L-lily..." Dijo con voz quebrada entre sollozos. "Yacía ahí tendida, inmóvil, sin vida a un lado de tu cuna... ¡Y YO NO PUDE HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO!" Rompió en llanto el afligido hombre. Era una suerte que Dobby hubiese insonorizado la habitación desde el principio de la discusión, ya que con los gritos habrían atraído la atención de Tom y de todos los que se encontraban en el Caldero Chorriante en esos momentos.

"Luego Hagrid llegó y me dijo que Dumbledore lo había enviado con órdenes de llevarte a un lugar seguro. Prosiguió éste su relato el cual todos los presentes escuchaban con asombrada atención. "Yo dudé en dejarte con él, pero debía encontrar a la maldita rata traidora de Peter". Dijo el nombre con absoluto odio y desprecio. "¡Él debía pagar por habernos traicionado a todos...! ¡Y revelarle a Voldemort la ubicación de donde se escondían James y Lily! ¡Creímos que él era nuestro amigo, confiamos en él y todos acordamos que él sería el guardián secreto de tus padres y los mantendría a salvo, mientras que yo sería el señuelo,¡ nunca pensamos que la maldita rata nos apuñalaría por la espalda!"

"Entonces te dejé con Hagrid y le dije que se llevara mi motocicleta, y en cuanto lo vi marcharse contigo segura, me fui a buscar a la rata usando mi forma animaga y su firma mágica hasta que lo encontré en una calle llena de muggles, y Peter, al darse cuenta que había dado con él gritó que como pude ser capaz de traicionar a James y a Lily, seguidamente hizo volar la calle en pedazos con un hechizo, se cortó un dedo, y tomó su forma animaga de una rata y escapó por las alcantarillas el muy desgraciado".

"Me quedé anonadado. No podía creer que Peter nos hubiese visto la cara de idiotas a todos. Era tanta mi incredulidad que en ese instante no pude evitar reírme por todo lo irreal de la situación. Peter, el pequeño, miedoso e ingenuo Peter, el que siempre se escondía tras James y yo cuando teníamos nuestras riñas con los Slitherins, el mismo Peter al que siempre defendimos y al que vimos como un hermano pequeño. Todo lo acontecido parecía una gran broma de mal gusto".

"Minutos más tarde, llegaron los Aurores y me esposaron, y lo siguiente que supe, es que estaba encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad en la prisión de Azcaban, en donde esperé por meses por un juicio que nunca llegó".

"Me sentía más que miserable ahí dentro. Les había fallado a todos. Gracias a que tenía plena confianza en la lealtad de Peter, James y Lily habían muerto y tú quedaste huérfana, y no solo eso, si no que por poner mi venganza por encima de mis responsabilidades como tu padrino". Esto hizo que todos los presentes se quedaran conmocionados, (sí, incluso los Mandamientos). "Tú fuiste enviada a vivir con tus detestables parientes muggles".

"¡Espera un segundo!, ¡¿cómo que tú eres mi padrino?!" Le preguntó alterada Willow a Sirius tras salir ésta de la conmoción.

"Desde que Lily estaba embarazada, James y ella decidieron nombrarme tu padrino mágico con todas las responsabilidades que dicho título conllevaba". Respondió el mago . "Verás, la rata, Remus, James y yo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos desde que entramos en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts. Los cuatro estábamos en la casa de Griffindor y nos hacíamos llamar los Merodeadores. Amábamos hacer bromas en la escuela y en nuestro cuarto año en Hogwarts nos volvimos animagos no registrados. La forma animaga de Pettigrew era la de una rata y su nombre de Merodeador era Colagusano, Remus fue nombrado Lunático, James iba por el apodo de Cornamenta al ser un siervo y yo como sabes, soy un gran perro negro y mi nombre de Merodeador era Canuto".

"Nuestra amistad se mantuvo aún después de cursar nuestros siete años en Hogwarts, con la adición de la pelirroja a partir de nuestro sexto año en el cual tus padres comenzaron a salir. Un par de años más tarde, Lily y James nos dieron la maravillosa noticia de que la pelirroja estaba embarazada y me pidieron ser tu padrino a lo que acepté gustoso. Desafortunadamente, unos meses después de que tu nacieras, ellos nos informaron que Voldemort iba tras los Longbottom y también tras ellos. Nunca nos dijeron el por qué, y así fue como Lily encontró el encantamiento fidelius cuya función es ocultar un lugar de tal forma que su ubicación se vuelve invisible, intangible, inubicable e insonora. Solo el guardián secreto sabe la ubicación y es el único que se la puede dar a otros y yo estúpidamente convencí a Lily y a James de que pusieran a la rata como su guardián secreto, pues era muy improbable que alguien creyese que Pettigrew con lo cobarde que era, se le fuese otorgada dicha responsabilidad. A su vez, ante el público, yo sería el guardián secreto y la haría de señuelo para que los mortífagos y Voldemort centraran su atención en mí en lugar de Remus y Pettigrew. A causa de esto último, fui acusado de ser el culpable de la muerte de tus padres y de asesinar a doce muggles y al mismísimo Peter el dos de noviembre. Pero Hace unos días, tras una visita rutinaria del ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, al visitar mi selda, éste me dejó entre vurlas un periódico en el que lo vi de nuevo".

"¿A quién viste?" Preguntó Willow teniendo un mal presentimiento.

"¡Vi a la asquerosa rata en una foto, feliz de la vida, posada sobre el hombro de un chico pelirrojo!" Dijo Sirius con furia.

No puede ser, pensó Willow horrorizada. Si es quien creo que es... Sin perder tiempo, la chica corrió con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora en su pecho, y buscó frenéticamente dentro de su baúl el recorte de periódico que le había enviado su amigo Ron junto con el chivatoscopio y cuando al fin lo halló al lado de dicho artefácto tomó ambos y le mostró el recorte de periódico al ojigrís, quien se mantuvo quieto observando confuso sus repentinas acciones hasta que vio la imagen que le mostraba su ahijada.

"¡ESA ES LA MALDITA RATA TRAIDORA!, ¡ÉL ES PETER PETTIGREW!" Exclamó Sirius mirando la imagen de Scabbers la supuesta rata mascota de Ron con odio.

Willow dejó caer la imagen con las manos temblorosas y el semblante pálido. Si era cierto todo lo que Sirius Black les había contado, eso significaba que un peligroso asesino había estado viviendo con Ron y su familia durante casi doce años, de igual forma, significaba que dicho asesino mortífago había estado conviviendo con ella y el resto de sus compañeros de la casa de Griffindor bajo las narices de los profesores y del propio Albus Dumbledore. Y por si fuera poco, ese mismo mortífago era el culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Sentía unas fuertes ganas de vomitar, puesto que en varias ocasiones tuvo que llevarle a esa misma rata a Ron hasta el dormitorio de los chicos, luego de encontrarla en su propia cama o en la de Hermione durmiendo o rondando el dormitorio de las niñas.

Dobby y los siete gatitos se acercaron con rostros serios al recorte de periódico que había caído boca arriba sobre el suelo de madera, y efectivamente el elfo y los mininos pudieron notar en la imagen en movimiento, claramente que a la rata posada en el hombro de uno de los pelirrojos, le faltaba un dedo de la pata derecha...

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¿Review?


End file.
